In wireless communication networks, e.g. 3GPP Long Term Evolution networks, every communication cell has a physical cell identity (PCI) and a cell global identity (CGI). While each CGI is dedicated to one single cell the number of PCIs being assigned to wireless communication network cells is limited to 504. So it cannot be excluded that two identical PCIs are selected for two different cells belonging to base stations of the wireless communication network being direct neighbors or being located in a short distance.
When one PCI is assigned to two different cells of the wireless communication network that are direct neighbors or located in a short distance, the communication of mobile devices with the wireless communication network in the proximity of the two cells with the same PCI can be disturbed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for avoiding conflicts of physical cell identities of different mobile communication cells.